Marine vessels, such as boats, jet skis, or otherwise, are often stored during nonuse to maintain cleanliness and reduce corrosion. Storage of marine vessels, particularly boats, may include hoists or lifts that are configured to maintain position of the boat or remove the boat from water. In certain instances, hoists or lifts are contained within or placed under storage roofs, covers, canopies or otherwise for additional protection from environmental conditions, such as rain, hail, snow, sun, or otherwise. With respect to covers and canopies, they are often placed directly over the marine vessels to limit exposure to the environmental conditions and provide concealment and protection from trespassers. However, while covers provide these protections, they also make it difficult to both exit and enter the boat.
Prior systems have attempted to provide easier entrance and egress from marine vessels from beneath covers and canopies; however, these systems are less than satisfactory. For example, in one configuration a canopy is provided that is supported by members that are configured to raise and lower the entire canopy. However, this system is particularly complex in design and expensive. In another configuration, moveable side members are provided for improving access to the vessel. However, this configuration is also unsatisfactory for aiding in the entrance and egress from the vessel, particularly for physically challenged individuals, as only slight improvement of access is achieved. More so, this configuration is insufficient for improving in the loading or unloading of larger marine equipment, such as certain fishing equipment, floatable safety equipment, marine bumper guards, storage containers for food or otherwise, and other large items commonly placed within and removed from marine vessels.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for improved entrance and egress from marine vessels disposed under covers and canopies.